


Respectfully Wreck'd

by eyematic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyematic/pseuds/eyematic
Summary: Smutty self insert with springer and percy because who doesn't want two robot boyfriends?





	Respectfully Wreck'd

Perceptor wrapped his arm over your shoulder, bringing you into a warm embrace. The faint blue glow of the television highlighted his plates, casting your skin in violet hues. Figures on the screen adorned in yellow and red, spouted science fiction jargon to one another. Percy loved Star Trek - even the science that was off base intrigued him. He said it was the emotional core - the thrill of discovery, something he loved, before the war, before the wreckers. Things were quieter now, and together, you two explored that old part of himself in a new way. Really, you were happy for any time spent with him.

Percy stroked your shoulder lovingly, as you found your favorite crook in his armor, where you fit just right for snuggles. 

The door to the hab suite opened, and in the doorway stood an athletic mech silhouette. 

"Hey Springer!" You said, bouncing off the couch. You ran up to greet him, he picked you up, hugging you tenderly. You kissed his check, no less than three times, before kissing his lips. 

"I missed you."  
"I'm sure you weren't too bored."  
The mech glanced over you, toward Percy.  
He gave a nod, "She and I were watching some earth media, makes for a leisurely night in." 

"Mind if I join? After I wash up, of course."  
"Not at all", you said with a grin. 

\---

Twenty minutes later, you had a mech on either side of you. You clung to Springer, since he hadn't received your affection all day. Hunky at twice your height, the green mech was nice to snuggle up to. He was bored at the show, and his acting was rather weak. He feigned enthusiasm for a bit, but soon his lips formed a pout. His pouty lips, how much you missed those. 

You didn't want him to feel like his evening was wasted, you intended to spice it up. You made your moves subtly, with great calculation. 

First, you moved into his lap, nothing out of the ordinary. After another few minutes, you hit his favorite spot, his neck. Soft kisses, punctuated by a nibble. Maybe a bit too daring- you had to practically stand up just to reach him. You ran your hands along the space below his chest plate, across his slim waist. You ran your hands across his broad chest plate, barely concealing the biting of your lips. He looks down toward you, one brow raised, as to say "REALLY? Right now, right here?." You smirk, grinding your butt on him, knocking on his modesty panel to play. 

He tries to stay stoic, but he had a long, slag of a day, and it did feel nice…

Springer brought his digits down to your sides, an encoded response, starting that he very much felt the same. He grabbed at your slender waist, firmly squeezing just enough to pinch. He remembered how your hips felt against his, and betrayed your silent banter with a low husky moan.

"I've got optics, you know."

Springer was flustered, choking on a verbal response. 

Percy removed his optic cover, setting it on the table beside him.  
"You can just ask, you two."

You laughed playfully, "But it's more fun this way."

He sighed, "Do you two want alone time, or should I stay?"

"Stay!" You exclaimed, "I'm not kicking either of my boyfriends out."

Percy gave a chuckle, then leaned back, his handsome chin pointed downward, his lips curved into a smirk, his eyes were piercing. One look had made you a million times more eager - Percy had a gift.

Perceptor arched his back, and gave a nod, beckoning you to come closer. You crawled closer, trying to draw it out, not showing just how eager you were. When you cleared the distance, your fingers met his inner thigh. You traced up and down, across the warm metallic plating. You'd stared at those thighs for weeks on end as his lab assistant, and the distraction they caused was the hardest part of the job. 

You began kissing tenderly, starting above his knee plates. At the midway point, you became more aggressive, salivating on the delectable soft silver. Tempting as it was to bite down, you settled for a firm squeeze with your hands, around as much as you could manage.

Springer gave a short laugh, "Come on short stuff, I know he's a real pretty bot, but you can't just leave me hanging."

He was right - as gorgeous and handsome as Percy was, you couldn't neglect your other partner. Percy needed a gentle, slow touch, at least until his dominant side kicked in. Springer was the opposite, desperate and rough, cascading into tenderness.

You got to work quickly, wrapping arms around Springer's slender hips. He stroked your cheek, running his large digits through your hair, adeptly brushing a stand behind your left ear. You blushed - with Percy you could stay composed, but Springer's cocky attitude made your lips deceive you. 

"Don't want that getting in the way. Do you want it, sweetspark?"

You shivered at his low, gruff tone. You gave a nod and a smile.  
His modestly plate gave a signature hiss, followed by a quick, one handed removal. His spike was already enlarged - with a slight dripping of transfluid. He'd never admit it, but he liked watching you tease Percy. 

He gently stroked his own spike, cocking his head to one side "you wouldn't leave me out in the cold, would you?"

Letting you inhibitions go, you ran your tongue along his spike's underside, giving a flick to his sensor node on your way up. He gave a deep purr, placing his hand over yours, bringing you up to touch him. You stroked up and down with your hand, simultaneously using your tongue to clean his leaking purple fluid. He tasted sweet and sticky, warming your taste buds as you swallowed. 

You felt a nudge up behind you- Percy had made his move while you were distracted. You felt his spike against your lower back, as his digits met your hips. They pressed in firmly, locking you where he wanted you. His glossa hit your neck, sending shivers. He gently bit down - enough to feel it, then enough to sting. 

"You're so soft" he said, lowering his digits from your waist to your hips.  
You giggled, reaching back to pet his helm lovingly.  
Springer stepped forward on the berth, not to be out done. He knelt down, his beautiful blue optics meeting your gaze. One hand reached for your chest - gently brushing against your nipples. You moaned, and reached to pull him closer. His off hand found your waist, as Percy continued holding your hips. Springer's glossa met your tits, forcing you to arch at the sensation.

Unexpectedly - Percy's hand traveled downward, across your hips and between your thighs. He ran a digit across you, causing an audible gasp as you throbbed for more. 

"Ask nicely" said the red mech tersely. 

"Please touch me." 

He obliged, pressing his digits into the fabric that barely concealed you. Even through panties - the sensation raised through your body. 

Springer smirked "You're such a flustered mess," before raising a digit to trace your lips. You bobbed around his digit, licking and whining as you went.

"Not as good as my spike, I'm sure."

You gave a nuh-uh, pushing you lips forward in a please. The reward was his digit entering your mouth. You licked along the underside, saliva pooling around your lips, creating a sticky mess. He dipped his digit in and out slowly, allowing you to savor every motion on your tongue.

Percy continued to tease, holding one thigh with a firm grasp. His digits became more adventurous, feeling their way to the bottom of your panties. They lifted up the fabric, hitting you where you're most vulnerable.You felt the surge of pleasure up your back. Your mouth went farther on Springer's digit, taking it as deeply as you could.

After a few more strokes of your tongue, he removed his digit, giving his signature smirk.

"I think she's ready for more."

He cupped the side of your face

"Scratch that - she needs more."

Perceptor donned his stoic, lab professor tone, "Most certainly. She's writhing and begging. It would be inhumane not to."

"I'll take the first shift" he said, with booming confidence. He grabbed you by the waist, lifting you without any effort. He repositioned you on the berth, laying you down on your back, but taking care to place a pillow under your head and back. You smiled at the gesture, he was always so kind.

Your knees were pressed together, legs crossed in faux modesty. Springer placed a hand on each, expertly lowering himself towards you. His mouth moved toward your aching, sensitive region. He gave a soft kiss, before removing your panties. 

He purred, taking his time to give your a cursory lick.  
"She's such a good girl, isn't she?" Percy said, spike now hovering over your head, valve dripping. He was a massive figure, especially from this angle.  
You reached out for his valve, barely touching it before he pulled away.

"Not yet, you're getting ahead of yourself." He deferred to Springer, giving a nod. He wasted no time, giving you the pleasure you'd been craving. 

And fuck he was so good at it. His glossa was wet, warm, and deliberate. He hit your most sensitive spot, giving you a smug glance at the same time. 

"Does it feel good?"  
"Yes!" You yelled, almost shrilly. 

"Do you want me, too?" Perceptor asked, with a grin. "Please", you began to whimper, "please Percy, I need you so fucking bad."

Percy gave a smile, before offering his spike to you. You immediately went for the sensor node, and he gave a hum of satisfaction. You worked up and down his shaft, mimicking the motions of Springer's glossa on your lower half. Eventually you couldn't stand the wait, taking him into your mouth fully. He gave a moan as his cooling fans kicked in, caught off guard by your action. His composure cracked, just a hint, as his lips pursed and he stuttered out "You don't have to go so deep, but it's much appreciated."

You eased off his spike, smirking at the bot towering over you. "I can't help myself around you." Your eyes went from his optics, down to his crimson spike, glossy from lubricant and saliva.  
Then your eyes went down lower, to his valve. Lovely and delicate, the soft blue folds looked inviting. You reached your hand out, feeling his warmth against you. Despite his general composure, he was practically leaking. You brought a finger upwards, pressing into his node. He gasped, caught by surprise. You pressed harder, his optics squinting from pleasure. It was nice to get the upper hand on a dominant bot like him.

Percy rode your fingers, bucking his hips for you to penetrate him. You gave him two fingers, but that wasn't enough. He greedily wanted more, and you gave it to him, using your whole hand to pleasure him. 

Springer came up behind you, lifting you with ease. He laid you on your side, asking if this position was okay. You gave a nod, lifting your leg to give him clearance. He placed two fingers on your entrance, rubbing gently with lubricant, before using his digit to stretch you. Just one of his digits was enough to get you blushing. His size didn't help, he was a big bot, and one digit was already more than teasing. Sringer lined up his spike, taking care to enter slowly. He continued to thrust, gently still.

Percy stayed at the front, placing his spike in your waiting mouth. Once Springer started his motions again, Percy began his. He thrusted viciously, engulfing your mouth and nearly overwhelming you. Springer was still going easy for now, taking care not to completely wreck you. 

His spike was massive inside you, but you were finally adjusting to it. You could feel yourself around him, and needed more.

"Fuck me harder." 

Springer tried to keep his cool - giving a laugh to cover how flustered he was. "You sure?" He said with a sharp thrust, nearly bottoming out. 

You gasped in pain and pleasure,

"Use me. Fuck me til I can't take it."

He went rough and hard, pushing your nerves to their limit. 

Springer began to reach his overload, sparking as he went deeper. He asked where he should finish. "In me, please. Please!"  
Immediately, hot transfluid poured inside of you, filling you up and spilling over, down your thighs.  
Springer leaned down, still to your rear, and gave a soft kiss on the side of your head. 

"Thanks for that, sweetspark. You know we'll return the favor." 

"Quite a show" said Percy, "now about your overload.." he said eyes turned downward to you, the shaking mess you were. 

"Lay on your back please,"  
You did without contest. He started to touch you, applying the right pressure while holding nothing back.  
"How about this?"  
To your surprise - his digit began to vibrate, the sudden pulse sending you higher and higher. 

Since when can he do that?

"Hm, so you like the upgrade?" Said Percy, smugly  
More than you can believe" you said, panting. 

Springer held your ankles while Percy pleasured you, allowing you to reach climax in minutes. You couldn't even think of who's name to scream - so an expletive had to do.  


"Oh fuck!" You screamed, entire body tingling and shaking.  
You came down after a bit, feeling worn out, but not done yet.

"I still owe you, Percy."

You crawled over to him, and licked his sensor node, while he grasped his spike. He moaned you name, as purple fluid began to shoot out. He corrected his aim, hitting you on your still-sore tits. Satisfied, warm, and sticky, you let out a purr, looking up at him like he was the only bot in the world. Without breaking eye contact, you licked the transfluid still on his spike. "Such a messy boy," you teased, giving a final swab. 

He handed you a towel to clean up, him and Springer did the same.

"God, you two just get better and better."

You jumped up, trying and failing to hold both of them at the same time. They both set a hand on you, delivering warm smiles. Springer lovingly stroked at your leg, "You're the best human I've ever met, and I've met quite a few." 

"I can't say I speak for everyone," Perceptor said, glancing at Springer, "but you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

You gave Percy a smooch, then Springer. You felt so bubbly, and couldn't help smiling at the two of them.  
"Cuddles?" You asked  
"Cuddles." Percy responded  
The three of you pulled the sheets back on to the berth. The two bots climbed in first, with you climbing in between them. Both were warm, their smooth plating soothing against your bare skin. 

"Hmm, so movie or just this? Asked Springer.

Percy spoke first, "No offense Springer, but if we watch Die Hard one more time this week, thermal paste is going to leak out my helm.

"Offense taken," he said, kissing the top of your head, "this is fine, too."


End file.
